Walk away
by Orne
Summary: continuation to We meet again
1. Default Chapter

This is a continuation of my other fanfics, it takes place 3 days after Cole and Phoebe's non-date, Hope you like it!!

Phoebe sat at the bar looking at nothing in particular, it had been three days since she went out with Cole, but she couldn't get him out of her head, every time David touched her or kissed her his face was replaced by Cole's, she'd feel so guilty that she'd eventually tell him she was tired or had things to do. This made her feel even more guilty because she was rejecting her boyfriend, for a person that she had just met. "penny for your thoughts?" Paige asked, as she sat down next to phoebe, "you'd be rich" phoebe said, "ok, how bout a penny for your thoughts about David?" Paige asked, she had tried ever since Phoebe's non-date to scoop something out of her about Cole, with no luck, "you'd be poor" phoebe said smiling, "ok, so I take it you've been thinking about Cole?" Paige asked innocently, "no… no… No!" phoebe said, "you're in denial, snap out of it" Paige said, Phoebe stared at her sister and laughed, Piper walked behind them and surprised them with a joyous hello, "wow, you're in a good mood" Paige said, "yeah, I know" she said, laughing at Paige, "so, what are you two talking about?" piper asked, "nothing" Phoebe said at the same time that Paige said "Cole". Piper stared at both of them and turned to Paige, "I like your answer better" she said to Paige, phoebe rolled her eyes knowing that her sisters wouldn't leave her alone until she admitted that she was slightly intrigued by Cole, she got off the stool and walked away from her sisters as she watched them smirk at how she got mad, as she turned back around she bumped into the man of her dreams, he smiled down at her, "hey" he said, "Cole? What are you doing here?" she asked, "well, um the other night you told me about your sisters club, so I decided to come check it out" he said, phoebe nodded, "so..?" she said, "so...?" he responded, "can I buy you a drink?" he said, "yeah, but you don't have to pay, come on" she said, she led him to table in the back of the club where it was slightly quieter, a waitress brought them two drinks which they sipped while talking pleasantly, "oh, I have tickets to this theater thing on Friday, would you like to come with me?" he asked, phoebe looked and smiled at him, she wasn't into theater but any excuse to be with him, "yeah, yeah, I'd love…" she was cut off by a hand on her shoulder she turned around and saw David, "hey baby" he said sweetly kissing her on the cheek, she grimaced but smiled to cover up the facade, Cole looked angrily at him, but smiled to cover the facade, he got up and shook his hand "I'm Cole Turner, I've heard a lot about you" he said charmingly, Phoebe was surprised at his lye, but got up and introduced the two, "David Cole, Cole David", David looked suspiciously at the two, but smiled "nice to meet you" he said, he then turned his back on Cole and turned to Phoebe, "I thought you had to work?" she asked quietly, she watched as a cloud of awkwardness washed over Cole's face, "yeah, I do, I just thought I'd stop by and say hi" he said, improvising, he was actually there to interrupt Cole and Phoebe, even if he wasn't suppose to intervene but he didn't care, "oh, um, well, you said hi, you should leave, or your father…" she trailed off, she wanted to get him out of there as soon as possible, "no, I think I can stay a while", he kissed phoebe and sat down on the table, Phoebe looked at Cole and shrugged, she than proceeded to sit down herself, "so..?" David said, "so..?" phoebe responded, Cole looked at the two and noticed that they seemed more like friends than a couple, there was like zero chemistry between them, "um, phoebe it was nice talking to you, I should really be going, Nice to meet you David, I'll see you on Friday" he said, a little quickly, and left, phoebe stared strangely at him and his urge to leave, "so, um, You wanna explain what you were doing with another man?" he asked severely, Phoebe looked intently at him, he was never the jealous type, he didn't need to, he was her destiny "what? He's a friend" she responded calmly, David shot up from his seat enraged, he grabbed phoebe by the arm and hauled her to a corner where he orbed them to the manor, phoebe's complaints on the pressure he was applying to her arm were over ruled by him, as they orbed into the manor she managed to escape his grip "David, what the hell? What's the matter with you?" she asked, she had never seen David like this, he hardly ever got mad, "what the hell were you doing with him?" he screamed, for the first time in her life she was scared of him, "David, calm down, we were just talking" she said rationally, she backed away slowly from him, "You love him don't you?!!?!" he screamed, his face went beat red and his eyes became angry and vengeful, phoebe stared in disbelief at his outrage, he was ballistic, "what? David I just met him, he's a friend, it's not like I slept with him" she said, "you haven't yet, but you will, won't you?!! I should've known better than to fall for you" he screamed, he paced closer to phoebe, she backed away with every step he took towards her, she was growing more scared of him every moment, he ran to her and grabbed her arm, she complained in pain, "you listen to me, I'm your destiny, I'm the one that has to be with you, not him, You're mine, if you ever betray me, I swear I will make you and your sisters wish you were never born" he said cryptically, tears fell freely from her eyes, he was about to let go of her when her sisters and Leo came crashing in the manor, Leo ran to him and grabbed him by his jacket, "what the hell do you think you're doing?!" he screamed in his face, David's rage suddenly disappeared, he realized the error of his ways, Leo grabbed him and orbed out of the manor as Paige and Piper ran to a curled phoebe on the floor, they examined the cut on her forehead from the fall, "oh, sweetie, are you alright?" piper asked, phoebe wiped her tears and nodded yes, "oh honey" Paige said, they sat next to her and hugged her tightly.

Leo and David orbed into a white room, Leo roughly tossed him on the floor, he fell with a dry thud "what happened? What the hell do you think you were doing treating her like that?" he screamed, David's face turned scarlet red of embarrassment and his eyes filled with tears, "I.. I.. don't, I don't want to lose her Leo" he stammered, Leo bent down next to him, "why would you lose her?" he asked, "Cole, she's going to go to him, and I'm gonna lose her" he said sadly, "I love her so much Leo" he continued, Leo stared at him, he was completely in the blue, how could he lose her to a man she had just met, "David, you won't lose her, she loves you, she just met Cole" he said rationally, David nodded in disagreement, "no, no, they have met before, they love each other, she doesn't love me, it's all a lie, it's over" he said between tears, Leo honestly didn't know what he was talking about, "what are you talking about?" David was questioning in his head whether to tell him the truth when his father walked, "what the hell has gotten into you boy!!" he screamed, he picked David up by his jacket and shook him, "father, I'm sorry, I lost it, I'm sorry" he screamed, "no, no apologies boy, you betrayed us and our plan, I told you not to go messing around" he screamed, "no, father please, No!! I'm sorry" he screamed, Leo stood behind them and watched the spectacle, "Leo, meet me in the conference room" he said, Leo obeyed the orders from Jim and quickly left. As soon as the door closed Jim let David drop to the floor, "what am I going to do with you?" he said, David lay on the floor cursing under his breath, "you shouldn't have, now you have totally lost her" he said, David looked up at him puzzled, "what?" David asked, "she's going to him, it's over" he said, David lay there and watched as his father left the room, his tears fell not of sadness or nostalgia, but of rage, he couldn't lose her, he got up enraged and appeared a piece of paper in his hand, he chanted the words and Old man appeared in front of, "David, old friend, how are you?" he asked, "no small talk Desra, I need help"

Phoebe sat down with her sisters on the couch, "he just went crazy, telling me that I was in love with him, and I just told him that I barely knew the guy, how could I possibly be in love with him, but he didn't seem to understand, it was the strangest thing ever" she said calmly, Piper looked at her questioningly, "it seemed so strange, I mean he seems so peaceful and well not violent, I wonder what made him get like this" piper explained, Paige stepped in, "maybe seeing you with him, with Cole, I mean there is chemistry between you two, maybe he sensed it and felt that he was loosing you or something" she said, phoebe nodded, "no, how could he feel he was going to lose me, He's my destiny, I'm supposed to be with him, I don't, it's just all so strange" she said, "honey, so you want to be alone?" piper asked, they and been talking quite a while and maybe what phoebe needed was some alone time, "yeah, I would, thanks you guys" she said appreciatively, they hugged her and walked upstairs discussing the vents amongst themselves. Phoebe watched as they disappeared up the stairs and realized she didn't want to be alone, but she didn't want to be with her sisters, she only wanted to be and talk to one person, Cole.

Leo waited impatiently in the so called conference room, it looked a lot like those big rooms where the presidents of companies got together to discuss the company, but it was all white, white leather chairs which Leo found tacky, a big white table and white walls, he walked around it and finally took a seat in one of the chairs. Jim entered the room, his face was red with rage, but calmed down, Leo quickly stood up and greeted him, "Leo, hello, well, I know you're wondering what happened?" Jim asked, Leo nodded, he was still completely in the blue and wanted to know what the big secret and the so called lie that David had told him about. "yes, sir, I would like to know what happened? Why David became so… Violent, I mean, he's usually very tranquil" Leo explained, "well, I suppose you should know, he already tipped you off" Jim said, "what is it sir? Is something going on, in the underworld, I mean?" he asked, the tone in Jim's voice alarmed Leo very much, "no, no, see, this is what is happening, or why don't I start with what happened" Jim said, he sat down and began to tell the tale of Cole and how the source had hired him, how he had fallen in love, how he was hunted and killed by the source and how the elders gave him a second chance. Jim finished almost out of breath, "well, there you go, that's the whole story" he said calmly, Leo was still trying to digest everything, "so, they've met before? And they fell in love? And he's a demon?" Leo asked, Jim nodded, he had also told him that they had binded the demon in Cole, and that it wouldn't be able to come out unless some sort of great dark power was to summon it. Leo was flabbergast, "Leo, you must not tell anybody, this is between you and me, especially not the sisters, or Cole, the repercussions would be immense" Jim explained, "why? What would happen?" Leo asked, "this happened in our circle, the boss does not know, if he knew that we had done this, we don't know what he might do" Jim explained, Leo nodded and understood that they had bent the rules against the leader of all leaders so that Phoebe could be with her true love, for certain he wouldn't say a word.

Phoebe drove without even thinking were she was going, she got out of the car and walked up the stairs, it was just before she knocked that she noticed that Cole had never told her where he lived, but somehow she knew anyway. She knocked slightly embarrassed and heard footsteps approach the door, she had the sudden urge to leave but didn't, Cole opened the door and smiled at the sight. "hi" he said sweetly, but he realized her puffy red eyes and the half crooked smiled she gave him that something was wrong, "come in" he said, leading her into his apartment, she walked in and watched as Cole shut the door, he slowly turned to her and waited a couple of seconds, "so, are you going to tell me what happened to your forehead or do I have to spoon it out?" he asked smiling, Phoebe cracked a smile and sat on the couch, he sat down next to her, "I had a fight with David" she said sadly, Cole's eyes widened, "did he do that to you?" he asked loudly, phoebe nodded no, "I fell, it's just complicated, I don't know why I came really, I just, I don't know" she said, she leaned her head on his chest, her hormones raced as she touched him, he stared down at her and hesitated at first, but then let her, "did you break up?" he asked concerned, "no, I mean, we can't" she said sadly, "why?" he asked, "It's complicated" she said lightly, "but I don't get it, I mean, if you don't love him, than, why are you with him?" he asked, he unconsciously lifted his hand began caressing her hair, "we just, I kind of have to" she said, "I still don't understand" he said with a small laugh, "nobody should be obliged to be with someone if they don't want to" he said, phoebe completely agreed but couldn't very well explain to him that she was a witch and that he was angel prince and it was their destiny, "you're right" she simply said. They sat in silence for a few minutes, phoebe's eyes closed and she found herself sleeping peacefully in his arms, he noticed this and carefully got up and took her in his arms, he carried her to his bed and lay her down, he softly covered her with the blanket and watched her sleep for a few seconds before she woke up. Her eyes slowly opened and she saw Cole's beautiful face, "did I fall asleep?" she asked, he nodded stroking her hair, "you know something? I don't know why but somehow, I feel like I've met you before" he said, phoebe laughed "yeah, uh, remember, you crashed into my car" she said, he smiled, "no, but I mean, before that, before we ever met, I don't it's this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach that tells me that I should do something before you go away" he said, his face became closer to hers, their lips barely touching, "what would you do?" she asked, she wanted to touch him, she wanted him to touch her, he looked at her analyzing every character of her face, "I would um, maybe touch your face like this" he said, he strolled his finger on her cheek, phoebe moaned encouraging him to keep on going, "than, I would, maybe lightly brush my lips to yours" he said, he proceeded to do so, phoebe's face flushed beat red as she felt the hotness overcome her, "and?" she asked, encouraging him, he grabbed her face and kissed her more passionately, she kicked off the covers and he entered the bed and lay down next to her, he separated from her and looked at her, "we shouldn't do this, you have a boyfriend" he said, she nodded no, "no, no, I want this" she said, she kissed him furiously, "are you sure?" he asked, between kisses, "yes, I do, make love to me" she said, he nodded and followed her orders, he took off his clothes as Phoebe took off hers, she closed her eyes and awaited for him to do his thing, she felt him on top of her, and she smiled in pleasure as she felt his hardness, he kissed her face so passionately, more passionately than David had ever kissed her, maybe because this was the only time she gave passion as well, she touched his back and caressed it sweetly, he touched every inch of her body and touched her in a way that made her feel so good, her eyes were shut the whole time, just savoring the moment, she never noticed his face turn red and black as only Balthazor's would, Cole stopped what he was doing as she felt hate over come him, it was the first time in his life he felt such hatred and rage, he looked down at phoebe with the eyes of a killer, he grabbed her neck hard as if to choke her, but something stopped him, in all that darkness a little light of humanity shined in him, he got off her and transformed back into Cole, Phoebe's eyes opened and she saw Cole curled against a wall, naked, she looked at him curiously, "Cole??" she asked, she wrapped herself in the blanket and walked to him, he skidded away from her, "leave, go away" he said between tears, phoebe stared at him, "Cole???" she asked, "leave, leave me, Get out of here!!" he screamed, his voice came out harsh and real, phoebe looked at him and knew something was terribly wrong, she grabbed her clothes and ran out the door.

David had recurred to Desra because he knew that he was the only one capable of producing the darkest magic, the one that would set Balthazor free, "yes, what is it?" Desra asked, David paced around the room, "I need you to do a spell" he said, Desra looked at him, "David, haven't you learned from the last time we made a deal?" he asked jokingly, David looked at him without cracking a smiled, Desra realized he was serious "what do you need?" Desra asked, "I need you to unleash Balthazor" David said, Desra looked at him confused, "David, Balthazor is dead" he stated, David nodded, he proceeded to tell Desra the whole story. Desra was stunned, "can you help me?" David asked, Desra nodded, "Well, I suppose we owe you from the last time we screwed up, so yeah, sure, let me get the supplies" he said happily, he was more than pleased to set Balthazor on the lose, maybe this way he would come back to the underworld.

Phoebe dressed in the car and sped off to the manor, tears rolling freely down her face, she entered the manor and made a little to much noise, Paige and Piper came tumbling down the stairs, "demon!! Demon!!" Paige screamed, "no, no, demon, Phoebe" she said, as she saw phoebe come in and head straight to the kitchen, they followed her puzzled, and entered the kitchen and saw phoebe noisily preparing tea, she slammed the kettle on the stove with a big rattled that made both her sisters jump, "is it me?? Is it me? I mean do I have some weird beckon that only dogs and men with sever emotional problems can hear?!?" she screamed, Piper and Paige stared at her, "honey, calm down, what happened?" piper asked, she attempted to get close to her sister but didn't dare to, she was way to aggressive at the time, "You wanna know what happened?" she asked, they both nodded innocently, "everything seemed so perfect, he was so great, suddenly, he gets off of me and runs to the wall, telling me to leave, I don't get it" she screamed, "he was on top of…? You slept with him?" Paige asked, "not completely, but yeah" phoebe said, piper and Paige smiled at her, they knew this was what she wanted but couldn't understand why Cole had done what he did. "but I don't get it, why did he react that way?" Paige asked, "I don't know, I just think that maybe he…" her voice trailed off as the door bell rang, "I'll get it" Phoebe said, she was looking for an excuse to walk out of the conversation, she walked slowly to the door an opened it, she was stunned to find Cole. He was doubled over, tears were falling from his eyes, he looked up at phoebe, she could see the yearning in his eyes, "help me please" he said, Phoebe stared down at him and grabbed his arm, "ok, ok, come on" she said, she led him to the living room, piper and Paige walked in surprised to find Cole lying down on their couch looking terrible. "what's wrong?" piper chimed in, "phoebe please help me, I need it out of me, it's ripping me apart, please help me" he screamed at phoebe, phoebe looked peculiarly at him, she signaled to piper and Paige to get the book and some damp cloth, "ok, ok, calm down, you have to tell me what happened" she said, she helped Cole sit up, he nodded, "I don't know, suddenly I was making love to you and I felt this wave of hate and vengeance wash over me, I had the urge to kill you, that's why I told you to leave, I was afraid I might hurt you, I can't control it, it washed over me, it makes me go crazy" he said, phoebe nodded, "ok, well, um, I'm going to call a friend, he knows about this stuff, I'll be right back" she said, she started to get up but Cole grabbed her arm to stop her, "don't leave me alone, it'll come out" he said desperately, phoebe looked down at him and nodded, she took her with him to the attic and her sisters helped her tie him to a tube, he smiled gratefully at them, the last thing he wanted was the thing in him to go on a killing spree. They finished tying him and walked to the Book of Shadows, "maybe we should call Leo" piper suggested, "maybe he knows what this is, I mean, it's probably a possession, I mean it's the most logical thing" Paige said, Phoebe nodded, "maybe we should just get Leo's opinion, Leo!!" phoebe screamed, Leo orbed in a little to quickly than they might imagine, and Piper as his wife knew something was wrong, "yeah?" he asked, "what happened?" piper asked almost immediately, Leo looked at his wife bewildered, "why? Why? Why would something be wrong?" he stammered, piper pointed to him, "the stammering" she said, Leo nodded no "what happened? Why'd you call me?" Leo asked impatiently, phoebe pointed behind him where Cole lay tied to the tube "we need to know what's wrong with him, we think it's possession but we're not sure and until you tell us we can unpossess him" phoebe said, as Leo turned around, he jumped at the sight, "oh god" he said, "what?" piper asked, Leo had been jumpy since he had arrived, she recognized the nervousness in his voice and in his stare, "I have to go, check with them, I have to… yeah" he said, he orbed out immediately leaving the sisters confused, "ok, what was that about?" Paige asked, "I don't know, but he knows something, I know it, I could see it in him" piper stated.

Leo orbed up and located Jim as fast as possible, he entered the conference room as fast as he could to find Jim sitting calmly, "Jim, the demon, and Cole, I saw him, he's out" Leo stammered, Jim nodded "yes, I know, David summoned Desra and he made this happen" he explained, he had personally taken care of Desra and had sent David to be dealt with to the other elders. "what are you going to do?" he asked, "I don't Leo" Jim explained, "what if you tell the girls and phoebe makes some sort of potion or a spell and heals him, or takes his demon half out" Leo planned, Jim nodded, "nobody should know about this, especially the girls, it would tip everybody off, we don't want anybody finding out about what we did" he stated clearly, "than what should we do?" Leo asked, "well, we let the demon take over him and than your girls vanquish him, and we all walk away" Jim said, he patted Leo on the back and orbed out.


	2. walk away 2

This is the second part of walk away, sorry I've kept you in the blue for so long, I kind of had a writers block, but I think I'm well on track again, Hope you like it. Oh, um, I don't own Charmed or the characters, except David, Desra and Jim.

Leo stood stunned as Jim walked away, leaving him with so many doubts, not only for Cole, but for Phoebe, he knew how she felt about him, he noticed how she looked at him, how she talked about him. This would kill her, and she never did anything to deserve this pain, and to be truly honest with himself, neither did Cole, he doesn't even remember he is a demon, he has no blame in this. Leo thought about this for what seemed an eternity, examining all the possible solutions to saving Cole for Phoebe's sake, and protecting this secret. He heard a scream from what seemed to be Piper, his emotions were thrown into complete panic, what was he going to tell piper? She could tell when he was lying and when he was keeping something from them, he had wished Jim had never told him about this. He swallowed his fear and pondered what he had to do next. He paced slowly as he heard his charges calls, he ignored them for a while and than decided he would have to keep his mouth shut, it wasn't his call to decide on this, he orbed slowly trying to delay his dishonesty. He saw the blue lights from the orb disappear and Piper's face come into view. "what is it?" he asked.

Piper called and the minute she saw Leo she knew something was wrong. The last five minutes had past in agony of what to do next, she saw the pain in her little sisters eyes, and the impotence that developed in her. Her eyes darted to Paige, who was sitting on a chair staring blankly at Cole, Phoebe in a corner also watching Cole and Cole, tied to a tube passed out on the floor. "what is it Leo?" she asked concerned, "what? No nothing, just work stuff" he explained, "what did they tell you?" Phoebe chimed in concerned, "they know nothing about it" Leo said with a sigh, "ok, so what do we do?" Paige asked, "you can't do anything" Leo said, "what do you mean we can't do anything?" Phoebe asked, her voice hitting a high point she never knew she had, "what you heard Phoebe, just let it go, you can't do anything, you just have to let him die", Leo said, avoiding her stare. Phoebe stared incredulously at him, it was the first time Leo gave up so easily, "what? No, I won't let him die, Leo!! For all we know he could be our innocent!!!!" she screamed at him, Leo flinched slightly but regained his composure quickly, "he's not an innocent Phoebe!! Jesus, let it go, we can't do anything, there is nothing, ok, you lost him!!" he screamed back at her, he didn't mean to scream at him like that but he was very stressed out, Phoebe looked at him and blinked back the tears that were forming in her eyes, she turned her back on him and headed down the stairs to her room. Piper looked at him and shot him a glance, just before she went after her sister, leaving Paige and Leo alone. 

Phoebe sat on her bed, letting the tears slowly fall down, she wiped them when she heard the door creak open, "hey" Piper said, "hey" phoebe responded, "we'll save him, pheobs, Leo is wrong, we will be able to save him" piper said quietly, Phoebe smiled but nodded, "no we won't, he's right, we no nothing about this, what's doing this to him, I think all that's left to do is walk away" she said quietly, "phoebe, don't be so pessimistic, we can do it, we've saved so many people before, this isn't any different" piper stated, "there is something different, I don't know what, but I feel like somebody is hiding something from us, something that's keeping us, or me from saving him" she said, "like what?" Piper questioned, "I don't know, but I do know it has something to do with Cole, with the elders and with David" she stated seriously, piper looked at her intrigued, "what makes you think they have something to do with this?" Piper asked, "well, David was never the jealous type right?" phoebe began, piper nodded, she knew for a fact that David had never been threatened by any man that approached Phoebe, "Cole comes in my life and he goes crazy, he snaps, I mean, he was never violent and look what he did" phoebe explained pointing to the cut on her head, Piper nodded, encouraging Phoebe to go on, she knew her little sister was on to something, she always had a detective bone. "Somehow, I know, that they're linked, but I don't know why. Plus, I could've sworn that I have met Cole before he crashed my car, and the weird thing is, he feels the same way, I mean he told me so, I feel like I know him" she explained, Piper got up and faced Phoebe, "they could all be coincidences, I mean, yeah, David was never jealous, but maybe he recently noticed what a great catch you were and suddenly became afraid of losing you, and the whole you meeting Cole thing, I mean, Dejavu, past lives, there could be millions of explanations" piper explained, Phoebe nodded, "no, Piper, I know, something is going on, and Leo, he was all nervous and jittery, and all pessimistic, you're his wife, has he ever been like this?" Phoebe asked, what Phoebe had just said struck a nerve, "you're right, he's never been like that" piper said, "see, something is going on, I don't know what, but there is something, I mean, everything just points to it, and oh!! The name and his house!!" she screamed, Piper jumped at her sudden excitement, "when we met, he never told his name, he said so, and I knew it, I knew he was Assistant District Attorney Cole Turner, and his house, the day me and David had our fight, I drove off and I found myself knocking on this door I didn't know, or recognize, but somewhere in my soul or in my heart, I knew it was Cole's" she said, Piper listened to her sister, at first she thought that Phoebe was crazy, but something told Piper that it was true, that Phoebe was on to something, something that involved them all, something that would change Phoebe's life. "Phoebe, honey, but how do you know if this is true, I mean, who can tell you if it's right or not?" Piper asked, Phoebe contemplated this, "I don't know Piper, god this is so frustrating, it's like I know, It's like I know what's going on, you know when you have something on the tip of your tongue but you just can't get it out?" phoebe said, Piper knew the feeling very well, and nodded, she was surprised to see David orb in behind phoebe when she did.

David watched through his magic ball, he observed the agony he had put Phoebe through by doing this to Cole, he regretted having done everything he did. He lowered his head in shame, "that's right, you should be ashamed of yourself boy" Jim said, as he came in his room, David turned and found himself staring at his father, "father…" he began but Jim cut him off, "tell me boy, are you crazy or are you just plain stupid?!?!" he screamed, "do you have any idea of what you're putting her through, what you're putting that man through, what you're putting me through?!!" Jim asked, "I could lose my post for this!!" he screamed, "tell me, are you crazy or just plain stupid?!?" Jim screamed, as his fist connected with David's jaw, he fell to the floor and looked up at his father, dabbing his lip with his finger, "no, I'm just a man very much in love" David stated calmly, he got up and looked Jim straight in the eye, "don't blame this on me father, you were the one that gave him a second chance" he said, Jim smiled sarcastically at his son, "do you know what you're saying? You have no idea boy, if you had let things flow we wouldn't be in this mess, if hadn't gone crazy, she wouldn't have looked for comfort in Cole, and you wouldn't have had to call upon Desra, we wouldn't be in so much trouble, and you wouldn't have planted the first seed of suspicion in Phoebe about something going on" he explained, David suddenly retracted his brave attitude, "I don't understand, how did I do this?" David asked, "son, I know you love, but she's not yours, you have to know that. The plan was for them not find out, she would leave you and go to him, it would have been so simple, but you complicated things, you gave the green light for signs to be sent out, signs that they have been together, that something is going on" Jim explained. "I have n idea what this has to do with the boss" David said, "David, you know very well signs are not under his disposal, he too, like many of us follows the signs, he already knows something is going on, because like your girl, he's not stupid, he doesn't ignore things, he'll find out, and the only ones that will lose are the elders, not you, I bet you never considered that" Jim said sadly, "what now? What can I do to make things right? To stop this, I don't want this to keep on happening, I'm sorry" David said desperately, "there is no sorry in this game, there is only redemption" Jim said, he looked once more at his son and left. David knew what he had to do, he had to help the girls, he had to tell them, he no longer cared about anything, he had lost Phoebe, he had lost his father, he had lost the trust of the people that saw him grow, he had nothing else to lose. He began pondering how he could help, just telling them wouldn't be enough, he had to do something else, he began thinking about the potion had once been made by Phoebe to eliminate Cole's demon half, he searched in the back of his head for the ingredients and wrote them down, he was beginning to orb but a voice called to him, "it won't work", it said, he turned to find Desra, "what? Why?" David asked, "that won't work on a demon that has been bound, we used very powerful magic to unbind him, he's immune to all that, we not only freed Balthazor, we made him more powerful" he said, "but how? I can't help them now" David said, "yes, you can David, think my friend, you know you can, it's all in here, acceptance is the key, evol will make him come back, no spell or potion will ever save him" Desra said pointing to his heart. Desra disappeared leaving David with doubts not only on what to do, but why he was helping, Desra was on the other side.

That's all for now, I'll write some more soon


	3. walk away 3

Ok, here you go, sorry it took me so long, there is still one more part, I wouldn't have the heart to do what I did at the end! I'll try to post the other part as soon as I can, please excuse the grammatical errors, I didn't proof read it, I knew I would end up hating it and delete the whole story, I don't really like how it came out, but I do hope you like it!

"What the hell are you doing here?" piper screamed, Phoebe turned around and saw David, he put up his hands in defense "I'm here to help" he said, "how can you help? You wanna beat my sister up a little more?" Piper screamed, David lowered his head ashamed, he than looked at Phoebe, "I'm sorry, I promise I won't some near you, I just came to tell you that all the things you think, are true" he said, "what things? Cole?" Phoebe asked, he nodded politely, "yes, you have met before, sit down, I'll tell you the whole thing" he said, Phoebe and Piper sat down, waiting for him to begin his tale.

After he finished, Piper sat there, flabbergasted, Phoebe was surprised as well, but all the memories came flooding back to her, everything they had been through, the first time David had screwed them over, their son, how they had tried to get married, everything, it was like a big cloud had been lifted from her mind, she was no longer in the haze, all the fights, all the nights of love, all the happy moments, all the sad, it all just came back. "I'm sorry, of what I ever did to you, I didn't mean to, I was just…" he was cut off by Piper, "stupid and crazy" she said quietly, David looked at her and smiled, "no, just a man very much in love", piper looked at him and smiled, "same dif". Phoebe interrupted them "well, we do the potion, and we vanquish Balthazor" she said happily, "what potion?" Piper asked, "it won't work, he's immune to it, to all the ingredients, a friend told me that acceptance is the key, evol is the way back" he said, "what's evol?" Phoebe asked, turning to both Piper and David, they both shrugged, "it's probably something like a magic ball or something" David stated, "maybe it's and ingredient, like rosemary or something" Piper said, "no, he said that no potion or spell could help him, those things where not what he needed to be saved" David explained, "are you sure, I mean who told you this?" Phoebe asked, concerned, "A friend, he knows about these things" David said, "how do we know you're telling the truth, I mean, you've tried to screw us over before, to keep me and Cole apart, how do I know you're not trying now?" Phoebe asked, Piper watched her confused, "when did he try to screw you over?" she asked, Phoebe dismissed her petition and kept talking to David, "I'm not, I regret everything I ever did, I'm sorry, I really am" he said, pleadingly, Phoebe looked at him intently, she was going to say something but she was interrupted Paige, she ran in the room, out of breath, "phoebe, Cole.." was all she said, Phoebe looked at him and ran upstairs, followed closely by David and Piper and Paige. 

Phoebe opened the attic door and crashed in, Cole was sprawled on the floor, thankfully still tied to the tube, she ran to him, "oh, Cole, Cole, come on, get up, get up" she said, she grabbed him and sat him up, his eyes were half open, looking dreamily at her, "help me, please?" he pleaded, "oh, it's gonna be ok, I promise, I'm gonna get you out of this" she said, sweetly, David and the gang came crashing in, Phoebe looked at David "do something, get your father to help us, maybe he knows what evol is, please" she asked, "my father won't help me, he hates me" David said sadly, "he might not want to help you, but he might wanna help me and Cole" she stated, he nodded and orbed away. Piper and Paige stood at the door and watched Phoebe, she looked up at them and smiled, "can you leave us? Please?" she asked, they nodded and Piper took Paige's hand and led her out of the attic closing the door behind them.

Phoebe watched as her sisters exited the attic, she needed to be alone with Cole, if for only a second. She sat behind him, his torso in between her legs, she caressed his hair and kissed his head. She looked down at him and smiled, she remembered everything they had been through, she was so clear on everything, every detail, every mimic, every pet peeve, everything, she knew everything about him. She felt his body begin to go limp, she quickly panicked and took his pulse, it was still there, she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, he had just passed out, like he had times before "Cole, don't do this to me, please, you can't die, you can't let him take over, you have to fight it" she whispered in his ear, she felt hot tears begin to burn on her face, "for me, please, I need you" she whispered lightly in his ear, "I love you" she said sweetly. This struck a nerve in Cole, he pulled himself out of his trance and forced himself to open his eyes as Cole, not as the demon, he stirred making Phoebe move to give him space, she sat in front of him, "How can you love me? You hardly know me" he said, with much strength, Phoebe's eyes filled with tears, she grabbed his face, "yes, yes, I do know you, I do, we had a life together, don't you remember?" she asked, he nodded and denied the statement, but somehow he knew she wasn't lying, but he couldn't find anything tangible that would certify her words. "I know you feel it, I know you feel this is true, you have to remember, you have to know, come on, please?" she asked, "it's too hard, it hurts so much" he said, she got up exasperated, she couldn't believe he didn't remember, "Cole, please, you have to, come on, don't you remember when we tried to get married? When you killed your mother? And that girl, your ex?, Cole, there's got to be something there" she screamed at him, he looked down and nodded, she looked at him, a wave of sadness engulfed her soul, he didn't remember anything, she looked at him and headed to the door, she had given up, it was over.

David orbed up directly to his fathers chamber, his father was slightly startled but not surprised, "son" he said harshly, "father, I need your help, well, not me, Phoebe and Cole, they need your help" David explained, "yes, I know" he said, David looked at him, "Desra said that acceptance is the key, evol is the way back" he said, "ok, well, the first part is very clear, he has to embrace his demon half, he has to stop fighting it, he has to accept it as a part of him" Jim explained, what puzzled him was the evol part, he had no idea what evol was, what it stood for, it wasn't a potion or an ingredient, it had to be some sort of mystical evil thing, there was nothing on the good side named evol. "ok, what's evol?" David asked, Jim looked at him and nodded, "I have no idea" he responded, "how are you supposed to help? You don't know anything!!" David screamed, "I know you're frustrated, so I won't take that personally" he said calmly, "I suggest you go back down and try to figure something out with the girl, she's losing hope" he said to David, David looked at him and orbed down.

Phoebe was sitting in the kitchen, David orbed in and noticed she was crying, he went to her and comforted her, "we're going to get him out of this" he explained to her, "I don't think we can, it's over, we'll just have to kill him" she said sadly, "you can't give up Phoebe, we can do this" David explained, Phoebe looked up at him dazzled, "why do you want to do this? Why are you so interested in saving him?" Phoebe asked, "redemption" David said, "now come on, let's get him out of this" he said, grabbing her hand and leading her to the living room, he sat her down and he sat next to her, "ok, let's check our options, we can't use a vanquishing potion, and he doesn't remember anything, and my father said that if he learns to accept his demon than he might be able to control, like he did before" David said, "but he doesn't remember how he did it, he doesn't remember anything" Phoebe said exasperated "but, maybe we could whip a up a potion, to make his memory come back and than he'll remember how he used to control his demon" David said, "I thought you said no potions worked on him" she said, "yeah, but only potions that affected his demon, I mean this would be like any other potion" he explained, "I thought he was to strong for potions" she said, "yeah, his demon side, but if we could use it on him when he's a human, it would make his memories come back, if we use it on him when he's a demon than he would reject it, we just need to put it in him as a human" he explained, "yeah, but I don't think he could stay human…" she was cut off by David, "stop being pessimistic, we will do this, I just need you to think good, do you want your guy back or not?" he said harshly, Phoebe looked at him debating whether he was kidding her, she had seen a complete 180 in his attitude, from the guy that wanted her and Cole to be apart form the one and only who was actually fighting for them to be together, she looked at him intently and snapped, she really did want Cole back, "let's work on that potion" she said getting up.

Cole sat back replaying the words that Phoebe had said to her, he believed every word of it, the only thing that made him doubt was the subdued voice in the pit of his mind, he was buying it, truly, but than he heard the other voice, "It's a lie, nothing like that has ever happened, we have always been together, don't let me down now" it said, he wanted so much to just make it shut up, he tried to forget it was there, but the voice was much more powerful than it seemed, he felt his skin turn all shades and temperatures and he wanted nothing more than to run away, to separate himself from this voice that was trying to control him, "let go of the humanity, let go, kill the man, kill the witch, the three of them, kill them all" the voice screamed, he felt all sorts of despicable feeling course through him, hate, pain, suffering, anger, especially anger, he felt it inching slowly and slowly to every part of his body, in his blood, making it boil and want to blow up. He screamed in pain trying to make it stop, trying to hold on to that one ounce of humanity he still had, but the hate was so strong an he had never really had any happy times, at least that he could remember, he had nothing to hold on to, he eventually rested and buried his humanity once and for all.

As they cooked up a potion with the help of both Piper and Paige they began to ponder how to get his demon side to leave for a bit, just long enough to get the potion into Cole and not into Balthazor, "ok, what if we go up there and he's the demon, what's his name?" Piper asked, "Balthazor, he's in the book" she said dropping some herbs into the pot. "ok, what if this Balthazor dude has already taken over?" Pipe asked, "well, there's got to be some way to bring Cole forth, like something happy about when you two were together, I mean if he's a demon, he'll turn away, it's not in his nature to hear happy things, he despises it" David explained, "what if he doesn't?" Paige asked, "than, I uh, I don't know" David said, "so what you're saying is that this is our only hope? Peter Pan happy moments crap?" Paige said, "well, kind of" David said, "oh great, lets just call tinker bell and the lost boys to fly s out of here" Paige continued, "Paige!" Phoebe screamed, Paige mumbled an apology and kept brewing her potion, "are we almost done?" Phoebe asked, Piper nodded, "let's just put it in a vial" she said, grabbing a bottle from the cupboard, as she poured it they heard a loud scream that made Piper almost drop the bottle, "we better hurry" David said, the all nodded and followed Phoebe out of the kitchen, Paige was the last to exit worried about the outcome of this whole situation, "ok, we're off to never never land".

Phoebe entered the attic and looked at Cole, although it wasn't Cole, it was a big red scary demon, known as Balthazor. "oh god" she exclaimed, "not expecting to see me witch?" he asked, "well, no, but I think we can work something out for me to see the one that I do" she said sarcastically, David walked in and nodded to Phoebe, this was her cue, she had to now try her hardest to pull Cole out of the oblivion he was in and bring him outward. She sat in front of the demon and he snarled at her, "what are you doing?" he asked, "I have an appointment with somebody" she said, she grabbed the demon's face trying hard not to let him see the disgust that overcame her, "Cole, I know you're in there" she began, "you're going to have to try harder than that witch" the demon smiled, "Cole, baby, please, come out and let me see you, let me touch you" she said, the demon laughed in her face, "I don't think this is working" she said, turning to David, "Phoebe, go on, happy memories" he encouraged, "um, oh remember the time we went down to the beach and I told you to come in the water and you didn't so I forced you in and I ended up getting stung by a jelly fish" she said, the memory bringing a smile to her face, "and the time you ate raw chicken cause you didn't want to tell it was bad, an you didn't let me eat mine, you threw it out the window and than got food poisoning cause you ate it" she said, she felt the demon look away, but return quickly, "I don't think you're getting anywhere girly" Balthazor said evilly, she really couldn't get down to the happy, happy moments with everybody watching her "can you guys leave me alone with him?" Phoebe asked turning to the gang, "who's gonna make him drink the potion?" Piper asked, "I think I can handle it" she said, they nodded and left, as David closed the door, he smiled at Phoebe, "you'll do it, call us if you need help, we'll be right out here" he said, closing the door. "ok, well, I guess it's me and you and a whole bunch of memories" she said, looking deeper into his eyes, "bring em on, he won't remember squat, you didn't make him that happy" Balthazor said, she almost backed out hurt, but regained her confidence, "um, remember when we drove down to Las Vegas to get married and we had sex in the hot tub, that was some hot lovin' you gave me" she said smiling, she could almost see Cole smile "oh, and the time we had sex in the kitchen and ate fudge off each other, how you sucked that mini marshmallow out of my belly button" she said laughing, "now that I think about it we had sex almost everywhere" she said, she thought of the many times she had given herself to him, "let's see, we did it on the stairs, in the kitchen, in Prue's car, in Piper's car, in your house, in your bed, in my bed, on my floor, on your floor, on your couch, on my couch, on my coffee table, you sure did know your way around that table" she said laughing, she saw the demon back down slightly, this got her very encouraged, maybe she would be able to get him out of it, "and, um, let's see, in the mausoleum. Oh, remember your dad Cole? You probably don't but still, I bet he made you real happy when you were a baby" she said, she looked deep into his eyes bad could almost see Cole in the distance, "and our baby, remember? Oh, from the way you described him he was beautiful, I'm really sorry I go so mad at you, but I mean black walls? How freaky was that?" she said smiling, "you know, if you com back and we were together I bet we could have so many more little Ben's, could you imagine, a whole bunch of them, like a troop army of little Cole and Phoebes" she said, laughing at the thought, "we could conduct our own little revolution against evil, we'd be much more powerful, I mean, your energy and mine combined in one kid and multiply that by 30, I think we could wipe off all the evil in San Francisco" she said, she looked at him once more, and no longer saw the demon, she saw Cole, her Cole, he looked back at her and smiled, "keep telling me about our life" he asked, "how bout we let you see t for yourself?" she said, taking the vial and pouring it down his throat, his eyes flashed like a brightly lit socket as he fell back onto the floor, she grabbed him and tried to hold him and screamed for her sisters, they all came tumbling into the attic and found a teary eyed Phoebe "he's dead" she said. David ran to him, he took his pulse and it had stopped, he looked down at the lifeless body, "oh boy, he remembered he died" David said worriedly.


	4. walk away 4

Ok, sorry I took so long to post this last part here, it ahs been posted for about a month in the charmed-boards, (I'm sorry, don't hate me!) but the problem was that my server goes bezerk sometimes and only opens the pages it wants, unfortunately I think it has a certain grudge against Fanfiction.net, I have no idea why. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and again sorry it took me so long! J 

"David, David, Do something, don't let him die, you can't let him die, not now!!" she said, holding Cole's body, "I have to check with somebody, I'll be right back" he said, orbing out, Phoebe looked as he orbed, "David!!! You can't leave me now!! David!!" she screamed, Piper and Paige watched from a distance as Phoebe mourned the loss of her lover, once more. She rested her head against his chest, "Cole, don't please, come back, come back to me, please, god, don't do this to me, please" she begged, Piper went to her and touched her arm and she reacted brusquely by taking it away from her, "leave me alone" she said, Piper looked at her and walked out of the attic, Paige looked at her and walked behind Piper out of the attic, leaving a heartbroken Phoebe crying while she held Cole.

David orbed up to his father's chamber, hoping he would be there, but he wasn't. He began tossing everything around looking for his father, "father!!! Dad!!! Jim!!!! Were are you? Dad!!! God dad, Help me, please!!!" he screamed, he felt tears scorching down his face, "dad?!?!" he screamed, he fell to the floor and dug his face into his hands, he cried for what seemed hours until he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up and saw his father, "dad, he's dead, I tried, I did, she did everything she could, I couldn't help them, I'm so sorry.. I feel so bad…." He said, Jim looked at his son and smiled showing the pride he had for him as a father, "he's not dead" Jim said, David looked up at him "what?" David asked, a bit of hope appearing in his eyes, "did you find out what evol is? Can we still save him?" David asked, getting on his feet, "you can still save him, in fact you did save him, and you and Phoebe found out what evol was, you just have to wait" Jim explained, "what? What's evol?" David asked, Jim looked at him and grabbed a piece of paper and wrote evol, he than turned it to a mirror and David watched and a smile slowly curled on his lips, on the paper it read evol, but in the mirror in read Love. "evol? He was talking in code?" David asked his father, "you got yourself a true friend there, what he's doing on the dark side is beyond my comprehension" Jim said, "but he's still dead, we can't bring him back, I mean he remembered that he died and now he won't come back" David began, "David, if he remembered dying, than he'll remember.." "coming back" David finished. He let out a breath of relief, "whew, wow, That's a relief" he said, smiling for the first time in a long time, "I bet it is son" his father said, "you know, I uh, I wanted to apologize to you, I acted stupid and crazy" David said, Jim looked at him and smiled, "you were just a man very much in love" Jim responded, David smiled and Jim hugged him, "redemption feels good doesn't it?" Jim said, "you have no idea dad, no idea" he responded, they broke apart, "is everything alright with the boss? No hard feelings?" David asked, "you're gonna have to put in some hours, you know, helping us out here, but uh, I think everything is gonna be fine" Jim said, "ok, ok, well, I'm gonna go down and finish my job" David said smiling, "you do that son, we'll be waiting, we're not going anywhere" Jim smiled, "thanks dad, thank you" he said, he hugged his father once more and orbed away.

Phoebe sat at the kitchen table drinking the tea her sister had made for her, "I'm sorry I snapped at you" Phoebe said, as she played around with her tea, Piper looked at her, "oh honey, it's ok, I totally understand" she said, Paige sat next to Phoebe stroking her hair and Piper next to her rubbing her back. "I just, I was so close to getting him back, and than he left me again, I'm so…" Phoebe said, she was at a loss for words, her feelings were way to intense to explain, and she really didn't feel like explaining them either, "it's ok, if you don't want to talk about it, we'll just sit here" Paige said, and they did, they sat there, drinking tea. Until David orbed back, Phoebe looked up at him, his face fell completely, "he's gone, we can't do anything" David said sadly, "oh god" Phoebe said, she felt her tears begin to swell up in her eyes, "we have to take the body out of the house, if you want some time with it a little bit more, than I'll orb it out" David explained, "no, I'm fine" she said, David looked at her, "trust me, go, it's good for the soul" David said, Phoebe looked at him and got up form the table. Piper and Paige watched as Phoebe left, and than turned to David, a smile forming on his face, "what?" Piper asked, "he's not dead" he said blandly, Paige looked at him, "what? How? Why? How?" she asked, "redemption baby, redemption" he said. David explained everything to them knowing that Phoebe was up in the attic happy once again. Paige and Piper stared blandly at David as he told them everything. Before he had arrived to the kitchen he made a stop at the attic. He bent down next to Cole and felt his pulse, it began rising until it reached a steady normal rhythm, David smiled as Cole's eyes opened, "David?" he asked, "hello my friend, welcome back" he said, "what happened? Where's phoebe?" he asked confused, he had felt so good a few minutes ago, images flashed through his mind that were brought forth by a white light in his eyes, he saw many images, of his father, of his mother, of Phoebe and of his son. Of phoebe holding him and talking to him, of dying and coming back to life, of his son telling him about black walls, and than everything went black, but he now knew were he was, he knew everything that had happened and most importantly he knew how to accept and control his demon side. "she's down stairs, I'll send her up, I just wanted to check on you" he said, David got up and offered his hand to Cole which he gladly took, as he got up he felt a bit sore but quickly shook it off, "wow, I feel terrible" Cole exclaimed, David smiled at him, "I think I know how to fix that" he smiled, "is she downstairs?" Cole asked, "she thinks you're dead" David said nodding, "well, maybe we should get her up here" Cole said, "yes I agree" David said, "thank you" Cole said, he offered his hand to David, David took it and smiled, "sure, anytime" he responded, "redemption feels good doesn't it?" Cole asked "oh yeah, well, I'm gonna get going, I'll send her up" David said, he smiled one last time at Cole and orbed down to the kitchen. 

Phoebe made her way sadly to the attic, taking each step at a time, trying not to fall. She was fairly dizzy, it was probably just the emotional strain she was going through. She braced herself as she entered the attic and looked at the spot where Cole's body should have been, but it wasn't. She stared at it intensely, trying to figure out where it had gone, she entered the attic almost fearful, her eyes darted around the attic trying to find an explanation to what had happened, "looking for somebody?" a voice said behind her, she turned around instantly and saw Cole standing there with a big grin on his face. Her eyes beamed and opened up widely, revealing her utter astonishment, "Cole?" she asked, He smiled at her and nodded, "Hi" he said shyly, tears came slowly to her eyes, flooding their beautiful color "oh my god, it's you" she said covering her mouth, he smiled and opened his arms to her, which she took holding him so tight, as if to never let him go, "I'm here" he said, kissing the top of her head, letting the smell of her hair invade him like a sweet perfume, "oh, it's been so long" Cole said, as Phoebe just sobbed in his chest. He smiled, "come on, stop crying" he said, stroking her hair and caressing her back, he only heard a small whimper escape her lips, this made him chuckle slightly, he looked down at her and grabbed her face, cupping it in his hands. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled between her tears, "it's so good to see you" he said lightly, she nodded, she was at loss for words she tried to speak but she couldn't, everything was so overwhelming. He kissed her tear filled eyes "why are you still crying? I'm here aren't I?" he asked jokingly, for the first time phoebe said something, "I'm just so happy" she said, taking a deep breath, "sh sh sh, I'm right here, no more good-byes, I'm right here" he said, she looked into his deep blue eyes and knew that he was back, his whole life with her flashed in his eyes and she saw every moment, wanting only to relive them over and over again. "I thought you were dead, I.. how?" Phoebe asked, "let's not give explanations, let me just hold you" he said, she nodded as he wrapped his arms around her, knowing only the life they had and what awaited them, phoebe let herself get lost in his arms, at his touch she felt her knees buckle, but she didn't fall, because he was there to hold her.

David watched contently at his magic ball from his chamber wearing his prince robes, he smiled happily as he saw the two lovers hug and shimmer to a place unknown. He knew it was Phoebe's bedroom, but didn't bother to watch, he had to much to do. He walked to the door and opened it, but a voice stopped him, "I take that it all went well" he said, David turned and found Desra, "thank you" he said smiling, "my pleasure, anything to help a friend" Desra said, "I thought you were evil" David said, "what does that have to do with it?" Desra asked, "well, I mean, evil people don't give advice to friends, cause well, they're evil" David explained, "yeah, well, but that doesn't mean we don't have good PR" Desra said smiling, "ok, well, thank you, you got me out of a rut" David said smiling, "well, I have to go, I have to go do a job thing" David said smiling, Desra smiled and a haze enveloped him as he disappeared. David watched until all that was left in the chamber was the slight humming of his chest. He took one deep breathe and walked out the door ready to become the person that everybody had hoped he'd be, an honorable good prince.

Cole held Phoebe for god knows how long, and he could've stayed that way forever. It was her who pulled back and smiled at him, "I can't believe you're here, I feel like I'm gonna wake up and you're not gonna be there" she said sadly, he smiled and kissed her lightly, "this isn't a dream, I'm here, I'm never going away" he said as he nuzzled his head in her neck, she smiled as Goosebumps coursed through her body. She passed her hands through his hair and slowly felt his hands move their way around her body, it had been so long for both of them, it had been so long since they touched each other, since they kissed, since they made love. He mumbled something in her ear and just his breath against her made her feel excited, all her senses tensed up as he shimmered them to her bedroom, as they pulled out of the shimmer she separated herself from him, as she slowly unbuttoned his shirt, he smiled as he watched her. She opened every button carefully and kissed his chest, she could feel his heartbeat on her lips and his accelerated breathing made her tremble with desire, he leaned back against the door letting her undress him. As she slipped his shirt off she let if fall to the floor and traced a finger on his chest down to his pants, making him agonize in anticipation, she unbuttoned them slowly, making him become more impatient, wanting to just go into her, feel around her, he grabbed her roughly by her shoulders and pulled her to him, lifting her without any effort and setting her on the bed, as he lay down next to her she still fiddled with his pants laughing, "hurry" he said in a raspy voice that made Phoebe find him even more sexy. She moved her hands expertly and in a matter of seconds, Cole found himself exposing himself to her. He smiled as he settled his hands on her body, desperately trying to undress her, when he succeeded he placed himself on top of her kissing her madly, just wanting to feel everything so badly, so desperate to touch her and love her. He looked down at Phoebe smiling at her expression, he kissed her whole body letting the beads of perspiration trickle on his lips, not caring about anything, he grabbed her and pulled her to him forcing his entrance into her, she opened her mouth to scream but he silenced it with a deep kiss, making her muffled scream become nothing more than a green light for him to keep going. He kept pushing himself into her almost harshly but to her it didn't matter, all she cared about was that they were there, the two of them, their world wind of emotions entwined as their bodies furiously braced themselves for the peak of their love. Phoebe ran her hands around his back, loving the feel of his damp skin under hers, loving the feeling of her under him and him in her, she had to bite her lip to stop herself from screaming, the feeling was so good. Phoebe's back arched up as Cole made his way deeper into her, grabbing the pillow on which her head rested, he felt her shiver and tremble as they melted into each other, as everything they shared formed into one big pleasurable moment. He dismantled himself from Phoebe laying next to her, they remained separate from each other for only seconds when the urge to feel each other over took them. Phoebe leaned into Cole placing her head on his moist chest as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him. He stroked her hair as if it were the most delicate and beautiful satin, after some time Phoebe had not said a word and he assumed she had gone to sleep "you awake?" Cole asked lightly, he felt her head nod and he kissed it gently, "so, an army troop, huh?" Cole said chuckling to himself, Phoebe let out a snicker, "you think we can? Cause I'm up for it" Cole said happily, "a troop?" Phoebe asked, "well, I think we can handle it" Cole said jokingly, "no, we can't" Phoebe said as she looked up at him, "well, you said we could" Cole said, she stared at him, she knew he was just joking but nonetheless got a little nervous "I was delirious, I was aching over a lost love, I was crazy, we crazies say weird things" Phoebe explained wisely, "well, how bout I make you a deal, we do it a lot, but we don't use protection once and see if we can get at least one little trooper to join us in our battle for evil?" Cole asked, Phoebe smiled at him, "I think that sounds reasonable. So when so we put this deal in action?" Phoebe asked winking sexily at him, "hmm, well, my agenda is jam packed for the next month or so" he said, Phoebe stared at him questioningly, "yeah, well, I have to go have kids with this girl down town" he said, Phoebe looked at him pretending to be mad, "I was joking" he said, obviously buying the act, "I don't like those kind of jokes" she said smiling, "forgive me, what can I possibly do to make you feel better?" he asked, "well, we can start our army production" Phoebe said pulling him down to her.


End file.
